The Spectacular Nikki Spade
by xStarletx
Summary: Nikko's broken up with Courtney but is still with Spectacular! One night he finds a drunken girl being accosted by a man, riding to her rescue Nikko gains more then just a damsel in distress, he gains a passion he never thought he'd find again. Nikko/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**- I don't Own Spectacular! I own Nikki. -**_

The Spectacular Nikki Spade

**xStarletx**

_A/N: Well. I'm putting up a new fiction even though I shouldn't. I unno how everyone's gonna like this one, but I have most of it written out, in fact I'm in the process of writing chapter 8. So if you'd like to see what happens next REVIEW and I'll be certain to put more chapters up!_

Chapter 1

* * *

"The Tragic story of the evening. The famous Singer duo Donnie and Lorrie Spade have died in a car crash today. They say a speeding truck didn't notice their car and rammed into them doing at least 180. They leave behind their two daughters, Abigail Spade and budding single Nicole Spade. There have been no comments from either of the girls and Nikki has canceled every one of her sold out concerts until further notice." The Reporter said. Nikko groaned, he had bought tickets to her concert. Nikki Spade had everything he wanted, she had a label, a bunch of hit songs, and was a world renowned singer. Of course it definitely helped that both her parents were famous first, and owned a record label and knew almost everyone important in the business. Nikko could only hope that this Nikki Spade smartened up and had her concerts so he could meet her, woo her and get her to sign him onto her label too.

However Nikki Spade didn't smarten up. Nikki Spade went into hiding, she wasn't signing anymore, she wasn't doing anything anymore. Nikki Spade had all but disappeared and was eventually forgotten. Nothing but a faded legend.

- Two years later-

Nikko had gotten used to the nice guy he could be, he enjoyed the friends he had made, and how everyone treated him better because of his new attitude. Even his brother Stavros was surprised by just how far Nikko had come.

It was late night, and being the awesome younger brother that he was, Nikko opted to take out the garbage before Stavros realized he forgot to do so that morning. Good thing the garbage wasn't being picked up till the next morning.

Across the street Nikko heard the sounds of an argument. He paused to watch. There was a girl across the street on shaky legs, clinging to the wall. She had long blonde hair with blue and pink streaks, she wore a tight blue sequined dress, her arms had a multitude of unnecessary bangles. Nikko couldn't see her face, but from the rest of her he could tell she'd probably be pretty.

"Come on babe get it the car." The older guy with her demanded. He was tugging on the girl's bare arm. It was a little chilly for her to be dressed that summery.

"NO! What did you put in my drink?" She accused.

"Something to loosen you up a bit. Now get in the car." The man growled. The girl scowled at him.

"I'm not getting in your car you horn dog!" She cried. The man grabbed her arm roughly and yanked on her, unsteady as she was she pitched forward, nearly falling to the ground. She was tugging against the tight grip. Nikko was already across the street.

"Hey is there a problem here?" Nikko asked. He was only being polite, he already knew there was a problem.

"Nothing, my girlfriend is being stubborn."

"I'm not his girlfriend, I barely know him. Don't let him take me in his car!" The girl pleaded. She had these watery blue eyes, that were so big and so bright Nikko was lost in them for a second. She was chewing on her big bright red lips as she continued to tug against the man's grip. Nikko shook his head clear of any distracting thoughts and turned to the man.

"Ok, the lady says let go, now let go." Nikko ordered. The man scoffed, and tried to hastily shove the girl into the car. She yelped and pulled away. Nikko took the moment to hit the man, his fist painfully colliding with the man's jaw, sending him sprawling to the ground, taking the very unbalanced girl with him.

Nikko bent down and grabbed her arm, he then hastily dragged her across the street towards his apartment door.

"Come on, before he gets up." Nikko told her, unlocking the door. The girl paused.

"Oh, no I'm not going anywhere with you. I barely know you. No I have to go home. Where's my car?" She told him, looking around. She turned too fast and began to sway back and forth. Nikko grabbed her before she could plummet to the ground. She looked up to him, a hand on her head, she was probably feeling dizzy.

"Look, I can't let you drive home like this. Why don't you come inside for just a little bit, until you feel better, and then we'll go find your car." He offered. The girl winced. Across the street the guy called to them, he was trying to stagger forward.

"Ok, it couldn't hurt." She whispered. Nikko kept one hand on her as he ushered her upstairs. She tripped regardless, and landed halfway on the landing. She laughed loudly. Nikko put a hand to her mouth.

"SHH! You'll wake up my brother!" Nikko pleaded. The girl giggled a little and put a hand to her mouth, the other hand took off her impossibly high heels. Nikko helped her up again and found that she was no more steady on her own two feet then she was in her heals. Nikko had to grab onto her just to keep her from landing on her ass again.

"Geeze, what did that guy give you?" He snarled mostly to himself. The girl leant up against him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Nikko could smell the alcohol on her breath, clearly it wasn't just what the guy had slipped her that was attributing to her lack of coordination.

"I unno, but it's nice to know that knights in shining armor still ride to the rescue for damsels in distress like little old moi." She told him. Nikko nodded.

"I think we should get you lying down. Maybe you should stay the night." Nikko mused. The girl shook her head.

"Nope, not staying the night, but lying down would be nice." She told him, she let him go and wobbled over to his door, walking into this room. She jumped onto his bed and crawled up to the pillows.

"I think I've got something for you to sleep in, you can stay on the couch for tonight it's very comfy." He called to her, digging through his extensive collections of very tight tees, he came up with the loosest thing he had, now that she had shrunk three or four inches, at first being almost his height and now without the heels coming up to his shoulders, he figured this would cover her body. Not that he'd be looking.

He preferred his girls sober.

He turned back to her and found her unconscious on his unmade bed, her mouth open holding one of his pillows. Nikko sighed.

"Guess, I'll sleep on the couch tonight." He whispered. He threw the tee back in the closet, pulled off his shirt and pants, figuring the girl was asleep and she wouldn't care about him stripping in front of her and then pulled on his loose cotton pants. He stopped briefly to pull the blanket out from underneath her long bare legs and cover her. The girl curled up immediately pulling her legs into her chest. Nikko smiled at her.

He then pulled a second blanket off of the floor and stomped to the couch. Good thing it was comfortable or this would suck completely.

* * *

Nikki's eyes flew open, her head hurt. She rubbed her eyes trying to get the pounding to stop, but that only made it worse. Last night had been hell, she got trashed as per usual and got hounded by some guy and then….

Nikki's eyes flew open once again and she sat up, though her body hated her for every movement. She wasn't in her room. Nikki groaned, what had happened after that guy had bought her that drink. Clearly he had put something in it. She remembered a boy, with brown shaggy hair and an impossibly tight tee.

Cautiously Nikki got out of the borrowed bed and tiptoed out of the room, at least she didn't wake up with some random stranger again. She found her purse by her discarded heels by the staircase, she bent down to put them on. Behind her came a staggering snore. Nikki turned.

There he was, her own knight in shining armor, asleep on the couch. She must have forced him there. How sweet for him to take the couch and let her have the bed. Nikki crawled over to him, she pet his hair softly. She kissed his cheek lightly.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Who are you?" Someone asked. Nikki turned and eyed the man in the suit. She probably looked horrible. Nikki pulled frantically at her short skirt trying to make it longer.

"Uh a friend. Um… tell him I say thanks. Sorry. I've got to go." Nikki blurted out. She didn't even stop to put on her shoes, she merely picked them up and then ran down the stairs.

She got outside and took in the fresh air and the sunlight. Her sister was going to kill her.

Now she just had to find her car.

* * *

Nikko stretched as he awakened, his feet hitting the arm of the couch. He groaned. He wasn't in his bed. That girl was in his bed. Nikko bolted up, his brother stood over him.

"You're probably wondering why I'm on the couch." Nikko laughed nervously. He was actually wondering why his brother wasn't at work.

"Why was there a girl here?" Stavros asked. Nikko grimaced.

"I found her outside. She was drunk and some guy was trying to force her into a car. She wanted to drive home. I did the responsible thing!" Nikko cried. Stavros nodded. Nikko glanced past Stavros' big head to look at his room. His bed was empty. Nikko cleared his throat.

"Uh, where is she?" Nikko asked.

"She left, this morning. Obscenely early." Stavros responded, going to get his blazer jacket and his brief case.

"She did? Really?" Nikko asked, feeling let down.

"Yep, she said to tell you she says thanks." Stavros listed. "Now if you don't mind I'm late for work."

Nikko bade him a good bye and then flopped back down onto the couch. He was more than just a little disappointed. He never got the girl's name, or her number, or where she lived. He'd never see her again.

Did she even get home ok?

* * *

**Ok I can leave it here, or I can add more chapters. Tell me what you think! REVIEW please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Spectacular Nikki Spade

xStarletx

Chapter 2

_A/N: Well after a really, really, **REALLY** long time I've finally gotten around to updating. I know I have no one interested in this anymore, and I swear I meant to update earlier, cause I had like 20 chapters of this finished, but when a computer took the entire story with it when it died I just figured that I would restart once I got more stories finished and that never happened. But here we go I'm starting over so hopefully I'll get new readers, maybe even make some old ones happy. But yeah Please enjoy the new and improved story. _

* * *

Words did not describe how angry and upset Nikko was to be standing on the other side of the glass watching what used to be his _Spectacular_ perform without him. Yes he and Courtney had broken up but she didn't have to take this away from him, even if he did have his own band. They finished their set and Courtney waltzed out looking all sorts of beautiful and Nikko felt his heart twinge in that same heartbreaking way.

"Nikko!" she said feign light surprise. She coyly folded her arms over her chest and smiled icily at him. "You know you're not supposed to be here."

Nikko ignored her dagger like words and looked away to she couldn't see just how much that hurt him. "I'm actually here for an interview," he said coolly.

She scoffed at him. "Oh you are?" she asked, her arms folded over her chest. "An interview for what?"

"An internship, here," Nikko said and he wasn't lying he actually did have an interview, he had just come early, to see how Spectacular was doing without him.

They were just fine.

Courtney nodded in a way that told him that she didn't believe him at all. "Right, well, good luck with that," she said before flipping her hair impatiently and stalking off.

Nikko felt his heart shatter a little bit once the anger in his chest deflated. Things had been so perfect with Courtney, she was the opposite of him and he needed someone like her to remind him why he was still being a nice guy. He frowned a little before leaving the recording room to go and sit down. The waiting room chairs were comfortable at least but Nikko couldn't bear to bring himself to read the magazines they had out. His heart just wasn't in it.

The elevator dinged and whooshed open and then someone strode in, not with purpose but with great hesitation. Nikko looked up to watch the girl go by in big clanking boots and a mismatched fraying outfit consisting of dark colors and bloody reds. There was a pair of large framed black sunglasses covering her face but Nikko recognized her immediately.

The blonde hair might have been messier, the clothes darker and the face partially hidden but Nikko knew immediately that this was the girl he had saved a few days ago. She went to the receptionist, quietly speaking to and Nikko got up.

"Hey," he said tentatively. "Do you remember me?"

The girl whirled around, still unsteady on her feet she wobbled a bit, clinging to the receptionist's counter for balance. She peeled off her sunglasses and winced up to him, he could tell from the pained look in her eyes that she was hung-over. She frowned up to him. "Do I know you?" she asked.

She wasn't happy person when she was hung-over. Her eyes were lined with dark colors and the happiness he had seen in her the night he rescued her was all but gone and replaced with a sour disposition. Maybe this girl had a hyper twin. "Uh, my name's Nikko Alexander, you, uh, crashed at my place a few days ago."

Her blood red lips formed a silent oh as realization dawned on her. "Oh, that's right. Thank you by the way."

"So what's your name, you never did tell me," Nikko said a smile returning to his lips.

He hoped that if he smiled enough she would smile back but she didn't. She huffed and opened her mouth to answer but someone else beat her to it. "Well, well, well. Look who finally got up," Abigail Spade said sauntering in through the door from her adjoining office.

Abigail Spade was blonde as well, dressed in a high priced tailored skirt suit set she glared down at the other girl with disapproval in her green eyes. She tapped her high heeled shoes at her while the other girl frowned up at him. "There's no need for the attitude," she snarled.

"Well I'm sorry!" Abigail said, raising her voice and causing the other girl to frown. "Maybe if you weren't out drinking all the time getting up in the morning wouldn't be so hard for you."

"Stop shouting, I'm here so what did you want to see me about?" she cried.

Abigail shook her head drawing out a long impatient sigh. "First I must see to Nikko Alexander and then you and I will discuss your punishment for being late," she said.

The girl huffed at Abigail and went to go sit down. Abigail snapped her fingers and walked away and Nikko took it as his cue to follow her. Nikko sat down at the leather couch by the large desk. Abigail was doing her best to smile at him but Nikko could tell that she was upset about what had just happened between her and the blonde.

"I'm sorry about the scene," she said quickly picking up a folder from her desk.

Nikko shook his head as he watched her fluid motions. She sat beside him and he tried to act like he wasn't flustered at the fact that he was sitting in Spade's office. "It's alright," he said trying to act casual. "I'm guessing she's a disgruntled singer? Not performing to your standards?"

Abigail blinked her eyes at him, her lips thinned and Nikko wondered what it was he had said to her to upset her further. "Something like that," she whispered icily and Nikko fell silent. "This here is your contract. You'll be working closely with my sister, Nicole Spade."

Nikko felt his heart slam into his mouth in a sudden bout of anticipation. "Whoa, whoa, Nikki Spade?" he cried, unable to contain his grin or excitement. "I'm sorry, but _wow_!"

"Yes, well I would like to get Nicole back into the business but she refuses to sing so I figured I'd make her work with the intern. The two of you will be starting out small, but I should probably warn you that Nicole is a bit... unpredictable," she warned.

"I think I can handle her," Nikko said confidently. "So when do I meet her?"

Abigail pinned him with a quizzical look. "Did she not tell you who she was?" she asked, Nikko stared at her confused and small smile donned the woman's lips. She pulled Nikko out of his seat and back to the reception area and the blonde who was sunk in her seat, her black coat pulled tightly around her, sunglasses still firmly placed on her face.

Abigail snatched the sunglasses off of the girl's face and she winced, bags were under her eyes and her face had gotten paler in their absence. Nikko figured she must have been really sick. "Nikki, meet Nikko, he's our new intern and you and he are going to be working together."

Nikko stared down at his blonde, the girl he had rescued, apparently Nikki Spade, the girl he had idolized for most of his life. Nikki did not look impressed by him at all, in fact she glared at him with a look of mild contempt before she turned to her sister with an even sour glare. "I told you I'm not going to be working here, or anywhere near here."

"And I told you that if you plan on staying in your fancy apartment, with your fancy car and your extravagant allowance you will be learning the trade," Abigail reminded her.

Nikko suddenly felt very out of place, like he shouldn't be there for this very private conversation. Nikki looked like she was going to argue more but suddenly a worried look fell upon her face. She held up a hand to stop her sister's questions and then looked around. Before anyone could ask what was wrong she darted over to the trash can and began to vomit loudly.

Abigail palmed her forehead with a solid groan and Nikko winced. This wasn't looking like it was going to be a fun internship.

* * *

It was three in the morning when his phone began to beep annoyingly. Groaning Nikko pulled the phone out from under his pillow and stare at it. They had thought it a good idea to exchange numbers and now, at this ungodly hour, Nikki Spade was calling him. What was she even doing up?

Nikko answered it. "Hullo?" he said softly.

"Hurry up and open the door I'm cold," Nikki's happy voice called through the phone.

"What? What door?" Nikko wondered his tired and foggy mind not fully comprehending what she was saying to him.

"Open the door so I can come inside!" she repeated. Nikko sat up in bed suddenly understanding, she was here again.

He jumped out of the bed and tore down the stairs silently hoping that Stavros hadn't heard anything. He opened the door quickly and Nikki practically toppled in on him. She had completely changed from that afternoon. Her hair was glimmering and pin straight, she was in a bright pink dress and really high shoes. She smiled up at him, her lips painted a rosy pink with heavy neon colors shadowing her eyes.

"Hello handsome," she said and Nikko shied away from her, she reeked of alcohol again. He felt his heart sink into his stomach, she was drunk again.

"My sister's being a kill-joy, I need a place to crash, you cool with me staying here?" she asked flashing her toothiest grin at him. He had answered the door shirtless and she seemed fascinated with his bare chest, her hands moving up and down.

He didn't want to react but she was just so softly stroking him, stroking a sudden awareness in him. "I don't think this is a good idea," he said softly.

Her smile faded and was replaced with a sudden frown and for the first time Nikko could see it. Nikki Spade was completely and utterly shattered.

"But... I don't have anywhere else to go," she whispered tears springing into her beautiful blue eyes.

Nikko crumbled almost instantly. With a heavy sigh he moved aside and let her move past him. It looked like he was going to be sleeping on the couch. She took her shoes off when she got up onto the landing and suddenly she was peeling off her pink dress. "I'm going to borrow a shirt," she told him, her voice low.

Nikko followed after her watching in muted silence as the dress slid down her body and to her feet. She looked over her shoulder to him, smiling at him as she caught him staring at her. He knew he should have looked away but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

"You can join me you know," she offered and Nikko felt temptation nagging at the back of his mind.

Instead he shook his head. "No," he said handing her a shirt from his pile of newly cleaned laundry. He should have put it away but he had all but forgotten that afternoon. "I like my girls sober."

Nikki took the shirt from him and put it on, covering herself from him. "Fine, you're loss," she said and then flopped onto his bed."

Nikko watched her curl up in his bed and wondered at how amazing it could have been to have Nikki Spade in his bed, you know if she wasn't so drunk she probably wouldn't remember how she got there in the morning. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and despite the circumstances of her return Nikko couldn't help but smile. She certainly did look beautiful with her blonde hair fanned out around her face.

He could definitely get used to the idea of having her in his bed, now if only she could be sober the next time she was in there.


End file.
